


The Incident

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Billy being a drama queen, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Steve accidentally confesses to a horrific incident from a couple of years ago.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble I wrote for Harringrove Week of Love! Specifically, the prompt 'Accidental Confession.' I wish I could have drawn and written more for it, but at least I have this! Enjoy.

The first rays of spring’s sunshine begin to shine onto the town of Hawkins. Slithers of coral pink and marigold paint the horizon. A cool breeze welcomes this quiet and peaceful morning, and grants hope for a relaxing day.

For most, at least. The early morning start isn’t quite as serene for the two men currently jogging around the bank of a lake.

“Keep up, Harrington!”

“I’m right next to you!”

Billy flashes a grin at Steve by his side. “Yeah, but how close to death are you?”

“Nowhere near, thanks. I’m slowing down because of Lucy.”

“She’s fine. Hey!” Billy whistles. As he does so, a black Labrador, whose nose has been sniffing out a pile of grass nearby, straightens right back up. “Come here, girl.”

Lucy lets out a small bark and runs back to the jogging pair. Billy smiles smugly, which causes Steve to roll his eyes.

“She prefers you. I get it.”

“Most people do, Harrington.”

“I don’t even know why you still call me that when we bicker,” says Steve, now wearing his own smile, “considering that’s your surname too.”

“Old habits and all that.”

Steve hums, pleased that there’s very little comeback to this. They continue on. The pleasantly cold air, though not comforting to begin with, is invigorating now they’ve warmed themselves up.

“Round here, Lucifer,” says Billy to Lucy, as the trio edge their way around a corner. Steve lets out a sigh.

“She’s called _Lucy.”_

“Lucy is short for Lucifer. Isn’t that right?” Billy puts on the ‘dog voice.’ Steve has always found himself incredibly lucky that he is the one person who witnesses it. “Yeah, you love your name, don’t you girl? See, Steve, she’s smiling.”

“She’ll smile at _anything_ you say in that voice. What’s that, girl? You want your other dad pushed into the lake? _Do you?”_ Steve laughs as Lucy’s eyes light up, her tail wagging even harder.

“Like you could even try, with those skinny arms of yours.”

“You _know_ I’m not skinny anymore. Besides, at least I don’t need gross protein cereal in the mornings to get any gains.”

As he so often does when his workout regimens are criticised, Billy glares. “You can’t say it’s gross when you’ve never tried it.”

Steve, who has never been quite good poker faces, isn’t able to hide his expression in time. Billy stares at him. Steadily, with the air of impending doom, he brings his jogging to a stop. Steve does the same automatically despite how he should be speeding _up._

“Steve.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Don’t you _dear_ me.” Billy’s hands rest on his hips. “Is there something you need to say? Something about that incident two years ago?”

“A whole _two years!_ ” Steve throws his hands up in surrender. “Come on, Billy, you can’t really—”

“ _You_ were the one who ate my cereal, weren’t you?”

“I—”

“Tell me the truth.”

“Fine, it was me! I admit it!”

“You know I calculate the grams perfectly and had that mess everything up,” says Billy. “So why did you eat it?”

“Because I was in a rush for work, and there wasn’t much left for mine, so I just …”

“Ate mine and _blamed it on the dog!”_

“And you believed me!”

“Of course I did, I panicked!” Billy’s hand swings in Lucy’s direction who, accustomed to her parents’ bickering, is watching a bird that has just found its perch in a tree. “I didn’t know if the protein powder was harmful for dogs, and I was scared about the dark chocolate chunks, so of _course_ I took her to the vets, and ended up paying a whole limb for nothing—”

“They barely charged you _anything.”_

Billy ignores this. “All this time, I’ve kept my cereal up higher, which you laugh at me for as I can’t always reach it—see, you’re even amused now.” Steve tries to wipe his smirk. “And you’re telling me it was you all along.”

“‘All along?’ It was _one time,_ when I was in a rush.”

“Still. It’s the principle.”

“You can’t actually be angry about this, can you?”

He swears he sees the flicker of a grin on Billy’s face, although it’s gone so quickly Steve could have imagined this. “I guess you’ll have to make it up to me. _You_ can buy it for me for the next few months.”

“All right, that’s fair.”

“And you can take me out for dinner tonight. Somewhere nice, not like those shitty places you’ve chosen since we got married.”

“If you just wanted a date out of your tantrum, you could have just said.”

Billy turns with a grin he can no longer hide. “Come on, Lucifer. Dad’s really going to have to make up for this one.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Steve follows his partner down the path, a brilliant blue sky now high above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to GiraffeWrites for helping me brainstorm a little and coming up with Lucy's name! All credit goes to her for that lovely black lab.


End file.
